Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to storage devices and user devices including storage devices, and more particularly, to such devices configured to control a write speed according to characteristics of write data to be stored.
There are a multitude of electronic devices, such as personal computers (PCs), digital cameras, camcorders, portable telephones, smart phones, and tablet PCs, which incorporate one or more data storage media. Examples of such storage media include memory cards, universal serial bus (USB) cards, solid state drives (SSDs), embedded MultiMediaCards (eMMCs), universal flash storage (UFS), and the like. The storage media, regardless of type, may include a semiconductor memory to store data therein.
Semiconductor memory is general classified as either volatile or nonvolatile. Volatile memories suffer a loss of stored data in a power-off state, and examples thereof include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), and the like. In contrast, nonvolatile memories retain stored data even in a power-off state, and examples thereof include flash memory, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), and the like. Flash memory in particular has gained wide popularity as a mass storage device in view of its relatively high programming speed and low power consumption.